


Все идет по плану

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Стив попадается Гидре. Казалось бы, все кончено, но старые знакомые смешивают карты и ставят все с ног на голову. Цена спасения оказывается шокирующей, но подъемной.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Strike Team (Captain America movies)
Kudos: 37





	Все идет по плану

Болит все. Будто Стиву снова десять, и синяки от драки наложились на хронический бронхит, а сверху накрыло мигренью, гипертоническим кризом и упавшим сахаром. Раздавило в лепешку.

Вот только Стиву давно не десять, все болячки остались в довоенном Бруклине. Стив большой и сильный. Очень большой. Очень сильный. Но сейчас чувствует себя сломанным и больным. Как будто на него уронили по меньшей мере дом.

Его ранило? Была какая-то стычка? В голове сплошной комариный писк, сознание не торопится дать ответы.

На весу. Его куда-то тащат, потом опускают на колени. Чья-то бесцеремонная рука шлепает по щеке, хватает за волосы, тянет, заставляет поднять голову.

Черт. Не больница.

Он пытается приоткрыть глаза. Правый совсем заплыл. Треснули ребра, сломаны пальцы, словом, повреждений больше, чем нетронутых мест. Регенерация не справляется со всем сразу, отлежаться бы. Глаза слезятся, он смаргивает лишнее, и тогда удается сфокусироваться на бетоне пола.

— Сэр, он очнулся, — говорит над ухом смутно знакомый голос. Рука снова тянет за волосы.

Он в незнакомом месте. Похоже на ангар. Высокий купол потолка, металлические мостки наверху. Люди в тактической униформе вокруг, другие, в белых халатах ученых, в отдалении. Все это наполняет тревогой, Стив пытается встряхнуться, встать, но тело как ватное, а руки скованы за спиной.

Чувство опасности немного приводит его в себя, и Стив узнает бойцов — это парни из Страйка, группа Рамлоу. На полсекунды он испытывает облегчение, потом вспоминает: предатели. Становится тошно, но все встает на свои места.

Он в плену. Захвачен чертовой Гидрой.

Он ничего не может с собой поделать, перед глазами как живые встают осунувшиеся, землистые лица пленных в Крайшберге, запавшие глаза Баки без привычной искры, без радости. Сорванный голос, без конца повторяющий имя и номер, имя и номер, больше ничего. Стив давит в себе леденящий страх.

Гидра умеет ломать.

Он видит, как из-за спин военных выходит Александр Пирс. Галстук, жилет, пиджак — все как обычно, но сам человек внутри костюма кажется совсем другим. Как гнилое яблоко, снаружи манящее гладким розовым боком. Страх раздувается порывом паники: Пирс показал червивое нутро, раскрыл карты, а это значит, что он уверен в триумфе. Уверен, что Капитан Америка не покинет этих стен живым. Стив дергает наручники, но он еще слишком слаб.

— Я решил позволить себе удовольствие посмотреть вам в лицо, мистер Роджерс, прежде чем вы забудете, кто я.

— П-п-полковник Роджерс, — с трудом цедит Стив, сплевывает на пол кровавый сгусток.

— Упрямец до конца. Ничего, скоро мы будем говорить совершенно иначе. Вам понравится ирония, полковник. Капитан Америка на службе Гидры. Капитан Гидра, — он смеется над собственной шуткой, — с двумя суперсолдатами мы будем непобедимы.

— Никогда, — шипит Стив. 

«С двумя суперсолдатами, двумя, двумя», — бьется с пульсом.

— Обнулите его и доставьте на минус третий, наши умницы давно мечтают покопаться у него в начинке, — Пирс по-отечески похлопывает по плечам очкарика в белом халате и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Сэр, — окликает его Рамлоу, который все еще держит Стива за волосы, — мы с ребятами надеялись немного поразвлечься, пока он еще помнит, кто мы.

Стив скрипит зубами. Пирс оборачивается, равнодушно скользит по лицам. Лица ничего особенного не выражают, то ли Страйк практикует отличный покерфейс, то ли «надеялся поразвлечься» в основном их командир.

— Ваша наглость, Рамлоу, однажды доведет вас до беды. Но сегодня вы и впрямь заслужили поощрение. Развлекайтесь, но чтоб не позже утра он был в кресле.

— Хайль Гидра! — рявкает Рамлоу, его бойцы вторят слаженно, четко.

Стив чувствует дурноту. У него хорошее воображение и он знает, на что способны беспринципные гидровские ублюдки. Пирса закрывают широкие плечи, он не то уходит, не то остается посмотреть — в сущности, Стиву неважно. Стив пытается встать, упрямо рвется из рук, Рамлоу швыряет его обратно на пол и шипит в ухо:

— Роджерс, мать твою, мы на твоей стороне! Да не рыпайся, наручники не активированы, порвешь раньше времени!

Стив бьется, пинается, и Рамлоу выхватывает шокер. Прижимает к горлу — к голой коже — и Стив сжимает зубы, готовясь провалиться в костоломную боль, но разряд неожиданно слабый.

— Да подыграй же ты, еб твою!..

Стив не понимает. Не хочет надеяться. Надежда — дорогая игрушка. Когда ее отнимают, больно бывает вдвойне. Рамлоу и его парни столько раз прикрывали ему спину в бою, что доверие въелось в подкорку, и даже очевидное предательство не может вытравить его до конца.

— Рамлоу, — шепчет он, — мне нужно время.

— Мне тоже. Здесь один парень, которого я должен вытащить, и второго шанса теперь уже не будет. Роджерс, у меня есть план, он пиздец ебанутый и он тебе не понравится, но я не знаю, как еще спасти вас обоих.

Рамлоу рывком поднимает его с пола, ставит на колени.

— Организуйте место, — громко бросает он своим бойцам, — всегда мечтал выебать Капитана Америку.

— Рамлоу, нет, — кровь отливает от лица, и Стив знает, как выглядит сейчас. Белый как мел, глаза распахнуты, насколько это вообще возможно.

— Не спорь, хоть раз, блядь, не спорь, — Рамлоу умудряется рычать даже шепотом, — ты думаешь, я хотел вот так?! Я на тебя все руки сдрочил, думаешь, я не понимаю, что после этого без шансов? Успокойся! Как еще? Тушить об тебя сигары и втыкать дротики в яйца? Сколько часов подряд?

Стива трясет. Он пытается просчитывать варианты. Чертов Рамлоу прав: если они будут аккуратны, это самый щадящий вариант — физически. Меньшее зло. Регенерация сможет починить все то, из-за чего он сейчас как кусок желе, если не получать новых серьезных повреждений. Пытки удлинят процесс. Восстановится тело — вернется сила, если Рамлоу не врет, наручники поддадутся, и тогда появится шанс. Надо тянуть время.

Стиву очень не нравится, сколько всяких «если» всплывает в его размышлениях.

Стиву очень не нравится, что он даже мысленно не может назвать вещи своими именами. «Групповое изнасилование», — он заставляет себя и морщится. «Групповой секс», — раз уж он всерьез рассматривает это как здравый план. «Групповой гомосексуальный секс». Вот так, да.

От одной мысли леденеет все внутри. Это будет унизительно. Мерзко.

Но он выживет.

Если Рамлоу не врет, а эту версию не стоит отметать.

Бойцы двигают ящики, расставляют полукругом, как чертов зрительный зал. Самый здоровенный ящик — в центре, и Стива мутит, он понимает, для чего этот импровизированный стол. Рамлоу держит за волосы, дирижирует шокером, указывая, что куда двигать. Подзывает Роллинза, говорит вполголоса:

— Джек, отсыпь колес.

— Каких еще колес?

— Джек, не еби мозги, нашел время включать дурака! В сложившейся, блядь, ситуации то, что у тебя не стоит, уже никого не шокирует!

Роллинз заливается краской, это удивительно выглядит на суровом, даже слегка зверском лице. Шарит по карманам, находит упаковку маленьких голубых таблеток, сует командиру так воровато, будто неопытный наркоторговец на углу. Рамлоу сжимает ее в кулаке, косится на ученых и чужих бойцов, столпившихся поглазеть на спектакль. Достаточно далеко, чтобы не расслышать шепот, но слишком близко, чтобы прокатила имитация секса. Рамлоу приседает рядом, заглядывает в глаза, держа лицо Стива в ладонях. Наклоняется к уху, дразнит раковину языком.

— Если ты предпочитаешь принципиально в рот или исключительно в жопу, сейчас самое время сказать мне. 

Стив дергает головой, как норовистый конь.

— Не собираюсь играть в твои игры.

— Роджерс, — вздыхает, — да я сам бы к тебе на хуй залез, только кто поверит, что это пытка?

Стив молчит, хмурится. Рамлоу поджимает губы, выдавливает из блистера таблетку и забрасывает в рот. Украдкой передает блистер другому. Боится, что не сможет добиться эрекции без медикаментов, то есть все же не настолько больной выродок? Нервничает?

— Картишки или кости есть у кого? — спрашивает он, вставая на ноги. — Сыграем на Кэпа?

Карты находят. Рамлоу садится на ближайший ящик, тащит Стива к себе. Ставит на колени у своих ног, нагибает, уткнув лицом себе в пах. Рискует: Стив ведь может попытаться что-нибудь важное отгрызть. Можно ли это считать за проявление доверия или это убежденность в своей власти? В паху сильней естественный запах тела. Стив вдыхает его и парадоксальным образом успокаивается. Пытается просчитывать.

Если они действительно помогут ему бежать, есть вероятность, что Страйк оправдают. Что они сохранят работу. Ту, старую, в Щите. Сейчас много будет чисток, не до жиру, чтоб разбрасываться людьми. Может быть, они будут встречаться в коридорах. Стив пытается понять, сможет ли смотреть им в глаза.

Смогут ли они смотреть в глаза ему? Если вытащат, спасут, то наверное. Почему это так сложно? Сколько раз на миссиях эти же самые люди держали его внутренности в руках, штопали раны наспех, спасая ему жизнь? Видели его слабым, беспомощным? Сколько раз сам он видел других в их худшие минуты? Чего только не бывает на войне: гниющие раны, истерики, физиологические реакции на страх, да в конце концов, на скверную кормежку! Сколько всего он видел, делал в присутствии других?

Почему после этого он не задавался вопросом «сможет ли он смотреть им в глаза», а подставить задницу внезапно в разы интимнее?

Почему даже повальная диарея может сплотить отряд, а вынужденный секс — несмываемый позор?..

Стив дышит Рамлоу. Ему нравится запах. Наверное, самое пугающее в происходящем — неуверенность. Страх предательства. Знать бы точно, что Рамлоу говорит правду. Что они не посмеются над наивным Стивом, всю ночь ложившимся под целый отряд без боя, и не запихнут его в адскую машину на рассвете.

Впрочем, мертвому все равно, а со стертой личностью он — все равно что мертвый.

Господи, он же знает их всех. Рамлоу — ужасный сексист, он пытается это скрывать, но в отряде ни одной дамы: не допустит, ляжет костьми. Он душа вечеринок и не чужд прекрасного, хотя любит строить из себя неотесанного солдафона.

Джек Роллинз — старший из братьев Роллинзов — непрошибаемый, спокойный, надежный. Полная противоположность брату. Джек не любит прикосновения и не пьет алкоголь, но ходит на все вечеринки Страйка. По-видимому, неприязнь к прикосновениям распространяется не на всех, раз у Джека где-то есть личная жизнь, требующая лечения эректильной дисфункции.

Стив знает их всех, но ведь Стив не знал ни про личную жизнь Джека, ни про Гидру. Сколько еще скрыто от него?

А у младшего Роллинза абсолютно больное чувство юмора, Рамлоу говорит «отбитое». Бигги Роллинз фотографируется с трупами вражеских солдат, улыбается на фоне развороченных кишок.

А Дюк развелся с женой, та морочила ему голову десять лет, моталась к бывшему, как только муж отбывал на миссию. У Дюка борода лопатой, патриархальные замашки и какая-то нетипичная религия. Не факт, что его дети — это именно его дети, но он отказался проверять и судился за них насмерть.

А Валентайн раздевается догола на каждой попойке. Весь Страйк может составить подробный фоторобот его члена, весь Страйк давно устал наблюдать, как пьяный мужик танцует стриптиз на столе, завернувшись в американский флаг, но весь Страйк терпит, потому что у Валентайна в прошлом есть что-то тяжелое, связанное с алкоголиком-отцом. Стив не знает, что именно, и не слишком рвется знать.

А Ларри по кличке «Зип» — параноик, это, впрочем, не раз спасало отряду шкуры, когда оказывалось, что за ними действительно слежка. Зип вечно сидит на каких-то странных диетах, то ест только киноа, то какие-то китайские водоросли, то добавляет чеснок во все блюда, включая десерты. В довоенном Бруклине бывало только «весь месяц едим чечевицу, потому что удалось выменять целый мешок, а на другую еду нет денег», поэтому Стиву удивительно наблюдать за осознанным выбором странных продуктов.

Еще есть Арти, который любит горланить песни, Гринберг, вечно спасающий парализованных котов и умирающих собак, Керли, который умеет развеселить даже на смертном одре — Стив столько раз работал с группой Рамлоу, что почти сроднился с ними всеми. Настолько, что секс с ними отдает инцестом. Стив подозревает, что после сегодняшнего им больше, чем ему самому, понадобится терапия. Черт, да для них это тоже изнасилование, просто в другой роли.

А Рамлоу двигается так, что смотреть можно бесконечно, как на огонь или текущую воду. Общается с отрядом на каком-то телепатическом уровне, их синхронизация невероятна. Перегибает с ароматами, выливает на себя, кажется, не меньше флакона после каждого бритья, у Стива в такие дни слезятся глаза, если подойти слишком близко. Он задумывается о том, зачем ему подходить так близко к командиру своей огневой поддержки, но не находит ответа. Стив вдыхает его запах в гидровском ангаре. Не афтершейв — его, настоящий.

Рамлоу не вызывает отвращения. Стив не готов думать в этом направлении дальше, он боится прийти к неожиданным выводам, потому что тема Рамлоу почти с самого их знакомства отмечена как опасная территория в его сознании. Имеет ли это какое-то отношение к тому, как Рамлоу смотрит на него — да, однозначно.

Стив поднимает голову от его паха и почти беззвучно говорит:

— Выиграй.

Рамлоу роняет из веера карту, усыпанную сердечками, как записка в день Святого Валентина. Смотрит. Молчит. Кивает.

— И сделай так, чтоб я не знал, кто будет после тебя, — добавляет Стив.

Это как расстрельный батальон. Никто не знает, чья пуля была смертельной. Все невиновны и все виноваты. Он, пожалуй, сможет справиться так.

Стив не знает, мухлюет Рамлоу или же исход был предрешен еще до начала игры, а может, мухлюют все остальные, не желая брать на себя изнасилование Капитана Америки, подставляют командира. Карты шлепают об импровизированный стол, потом смолкают. Рамлоу поднимает Стива на ноги, швыряет грудью на ящик. В глазах аж белеет от боли: ребра еще не срослись. Карты прямо перед лицом.

Рамлоу говорит что-то дерзкое и язвительное, наверняка похабное и пересыпанное ядреными словечками, но Стив не может сосредоточиться на смысле, потому что чувствует руки на теле. Руки извлекают его из безопасной ракушки, из панциря — расстегивают потайные замки, стягивают на бедра штаны, оставляя Стива отвратительно уязвимым. Голым. Беззащитным. Руки гладят по коже, отгоняют холод: в ангаре зябко. Скользкие пальцы проникают через анус внутрь, в тело. Стив невольно думает о зрителях, столпившихся вдоль стены поглазеть на его унижение. Потом — о Рамлоу, с тенью благодарности: изнасилование со смазкой и какой-никакой растяжкой, не каждому так везет.

Стив почти смеется вслух от этой чудовищной мысли.

Пока Рамлоу готовит его и пристраивается, слышны подбадривающие возгласы, циничные комментарии и улюлюканье. Когда входит, Стив дергается так, что едет вперед тяжеленный, будто камнями набитый ящик, и становится тихо. Будто все ошарашены зрелищем. Будто до последнего не верили, что Капитана Америку в самом деле можно уткнуть носом в крышку ящика и взять силой.

Тишина угнетает. По-видимому, не одного Стива, потому что Рамлоу пытается заполнить эту пустоту, начинает пороть чепуху, от которой заливается краской лицо.

— Такой горячий внутри, детка, такой шелковый и горячий... Красивый, послушный... Знал бы ты, как давно я хотел оказаться в тебе, Кэп, хотя видит бог, я воображал себе все немного иначе... Ты, надеюсь, не обидишься, если я кончу слишком быстро, ты, детка, и не представляешь, какой вид отсюда, сверху... Ох, эти блядские холмы... Твоя задница — чертово произведение искусства, Роджерс... Был бы мой — я б с тебя сутками не слезал...

Стоит ему замолчать, чтобы перевести дыхание, как сразу становятся слышны похабные шлепки плоти об плоть, и Рамлоу затягивает свою песню снова. Стив стискивает зубы, чтобы не застонать, потому что член в заднице — это, черт возьми, довольно больно. Со временем становится терпимее, он не то привыкает, не то внутри все немеет, но боли почти нет.

Рамлоу кончает внутрь, прямо в него, издавая победный клич. Это так знакомо, он делает то же самое на стрельбище, отстрелявшись в яблочко.

Движение наружу опять болезненно и кажется, что вывернет наизнанку, Стив шипит. Рамлоу пару раз шлепает членом по мягкому, податливому анусу, потом ладонью по ягодицам, будто любуясь.

— Молчишь, Кэп? — говорит он громко, на публику, — Ничего, я знаю, кто тебя раскочегарит. Ты сегодня будешь кричать, поверь мне, будешь. Эй, вы там! Разморозьте Солдата, живо! Сегодня у нас уникальное шоу!

— Мистер Рамлоу, — мямлит кто-то, — но сверху приказа не было...

— Твое сверху сегодня я! Завтра можешь накатать жалобу, а сейчас пиздуй рысью, иначе ты мне сейчас будешь хуй полировать, пока он не начнет сверкать, как твоя лысина! Пошел! И чтоб через час этот уебок был здесь в полной эротической готовности!

Стив не знает, что думать. Фраза «разморозьте солдата» не обещает ничего хорошего. Задницу слегка саднит, пощипывает от пота и смазки. Рамлоу гладит по пояснице, запуская руку под куртку.

Заплывший глаз уже не заплывший.

Рамлоу трется об задницу членом. Как долго действуют эти голубые таблетки? Пропадает ли эффект после оргазма или, ну, просто продолжается некоторое время? Рамлоу вставляет снова, мучительно медленно, почти ласкает членом. Мнет и гладит обеими руками ягодицы. Когда он не делает резких движений, все это вполне терпимо. Стив может даже представить себе, что такое бывает приятно — конечно, если заниматься этим дома, в кровати, а не на вражеской базе на глазах у толпы злобных выродков. Это продолжается долго, так долго, что кто-то выкрикивает:

— Эй, Рамлоу, дай и другим выразить свою гражданскую позицию!

— Самое близкое, что тебе светит от Кэпской задницы, — рявкает Рамлоу, — это отстрочить мне минет, когда я выну, уебок. Это наша добыча, дрочи в партере! 

Разговорчики, язвительные комментарии незаметно возобновились, теперь звуки коитуса тонут в шумовом фоне. Стив часто слышит слово «солдат» и теории о сексуальных возможностях неведомого бойца. Одни говорят, что он будет «трахаться как фак-машина», потому что на миссиях не знает усталости, другие — что его «сосулька» давно уже должна была отвалиться от такой жизни, третьи интересуются размерами. Какой-то гаденький голосок, похихикивая, убеждает, что с функциональностью у Агента все нормально, хотя после экспериментов с электричеством что-то могло и измениться. Стив заочно проникается сочувствием к жертве этих ублюдков, хотя все указывает на то, что это модификант и секретное оружие Гидры, с которым придется столкнуться в бою, если Стив выберется из этой переделки.

— Зимний важен для меня, Роджерс, — шепчет Рамлоу, почти ложась ему на спину, на скованные руки, — так же, как ты. Херовый момент для признаний, я в курсе. Но я скорее лягу прямо здесь с простреленной башкой, чем уйду без вас обоих. Потерпи еще немного, детка. Мы все с тобой.

Стив достаточно услышал, чтобы сложить два и два. Парень, о котором говорит Рамлоу, — тот самый Солдат, на котором ставят эксперименты. Которого Стив помогает спасти своей задницей. Что ж, он любит благородные цели, так даже лучше, чем секс в надежде на собственное спасение.

Рамлоу, увы, даже на таблетках не бесконечен, и приходит момент, когда его место у Стива за спиной занимает кто-то другой. Стив закрывает глаза и старается сосредоточиться на себе, чтобы не услышать, не вычислить случайно — кто. Думает о Рамлоу, о том, как ласково касалась поясницы его ладонь, и чувствует ее снова: даже подпустив к его заднице другого, тот остается рядом, близко, и это помогает.

Положение больше не причиняет боли. Ребра в порядке. Регенерация делает свое дело.

Третий долго не может кончить.

Пальцы приходят в норму. Голова не трещит.

Парни настолько непривычны к анальному сексу, что это ясно даже малоопытному Стиву. Кто-то, должно быть, пробовал с подружкой, но никто из них не двигается так, как Рамлоу. Стив знает анатомию, предполагает, что это должно ощущаться очень по-разному: мышцы обхватывают совсем не так, не по всей длине, а только на входе. Естественная смазка... впрочем, после первых же двоих-троих внутри более чем мокро.

Стив подозревает, что один или двое имитировали оргазм, чтобы поскорее избавиться от выполнения невыносимого долга. Стиву немного легче от того, как им неловко. Наверное, было бы хуже, если бы его просто использовали для удовольствия, как вещь.

Рамлоу нет рядом, Стив слышит, как Джек вместо него препирается с кем-то из чужой группы, твердо стоит на своем: сегодня Стив принадлежит им и только им. Он не успевает встревожиться — Рамлоу возвращается, его голос слышен издалека. Улюлюкает, балагурит, и сразу становится шумно, закипает энтузиазмом толпа зрителей: «Солдат, солдат!» Шелестит, отступая, как прибой.

Рамлоу приседает возле лица Стива.

— Я отдам Зимнему приказ трахнуть тебя, — говорит он и наклоняется ближе, понижает голос до шепота, — как только услышишь это, вались на пол и рви наручники. В ящике под тобой — стволы, ему нужен будет доступ.

Все происходит с невероятной быстротой. Стив слышит:

— Давай, Солдат, иди сюда, покажи класс. Выеби идеологического врага.

Потом тяжелые шаги в тишине: зрители замерли. Стив напрягает мышцы, пробуя наручники на прочность. Те поддаются как гнилая веревка, выстреливают в стороны. Одновременно Стива сбрасывают на пол тяжелой, очень тяжелой рукой, крышка ящика отлетает, и секунду спустя раздаются хором автоматные очереди.

— Вставай, Роджерс, отходим!!! — орет Рамлоу, стреляя с двух рук, как чертов ковбой.

Стив успевает заметить черную тень, которая мечется по ангару, сворачивая шеи. Расстрелянные тела валятся сверху, с мостков. Здесь, наверное, собралась почти вся база — посмотреть на шоу. Черт, это был отличный план, если не считать того, что из задницы чуть ли не течет от любого неосторожного движения. Стив на ходу пытается надеть штаны, не из соображений приличия, но они сковывают движения, болтаясь на бедрах. Наконец ему удается, и все приходит в норму: он снова Капитан Америка, запакованный в свой костюм, он боец в тылу врага.

Не пленник. Не жертва.

Он добывает пистолет — из руки лежащего гидровца с неестественно вывернутой шеей. Занимает позицию за ящиками, прикрывает своих. В категорию «свои» попадает теперь и Зимний Солдат, впрочем, тот двигается настолько молниеносно, что отлично справляется и сам. Сверкает металлом рука. Он потрясающий, Стив не уверен, что смог бы победить его, а это немало говорит.

Все заканчивается так быстро, Стив едва успевает опустошить магазин, когда Рамлоу хватает его за шиворот и почти швыряет к двери.

— Отходим, отходим!!! Зимний, мать твою, кому сказал!!! — орет он и потом бурчит себе под нос: — Два барана, угораздило же!

Стив не разбирая дороги несется за Рамлоу, на мгновение солнечный свет наотмашь бьет по глазам, потом сменяется полумраком: Стив ныряет в минивэн. Тяжело падает у стенки, прижимается, чтобы дать место другим. Хлопают дверцы, машина срывается с места и несется, натужно ревет двигатель. 

Стив успокаивает дыхание.

Черная тень с металлической рукой льнет к Рамлоу, как кошка. Тот гладит длинные волосы, ерошит, ласкает. Громадный Солдат прячет голову командиру в подмышку, и Стив отстраненно думает, что он тоже, наверное, дышит им, успокаивается чужим запахом.

— Роджерс, ну ты как там, отошел? — спрашивает Рамлоу, в котором такта не наберется и с мизинец. — Охренеть байка получится: как Страйк громил базу со стояками наперевес.

— Я рад, что ты был первым, — подхватывает Стив, — твои парни ни на что не годятся в койке.

Так себе шуточка, но Страйк с энтузиазмом поддерживает, взрывается хохотом, потому что напряжение ощутимо, никто не знает, как себя вести с бывшим начальником, которого отымели в зад всей дружной компанией.

Травмирующий, черт возьми, опыт.

Стив оглядывается по сторонам. Страйк косится на него, но глаз не прячет, не отводит взглядов, и от этого хорошо. Он улыбается, и вслед за ним моментально распускаются, как цветы, улыбки на чужих лицах, будто ждали его позволения. Вырвались! Черт, они разгромили базу Гидры, ушли без потерь, да еще и лишили врага секретного оружия!

Зимний Солдат оживает резко и неожиданно, перетекает из расслабленного положения у Рамлоу на груди совсем близко к Стиву, лицом к лицу, будто разглядывает. Стив слышит:

— Зимний, назад!!! Он свой! Да что тебе вдруг втемяшилось, отвали от него...

Солдат не нападает, он вообще ничего не делает, только смотрит в упор. Черная маска на пол-лица, занавес волос, но глаза! Земля уходит из-под ног. Стив тянется к маске, слышит, как Рамлоу предостерегающе кричит ему:

— Роджерс, руки! Оторвет, не трогай! — но все равно кладет ладонь на щеку, скрытую маской.

Это невозможно. Прошло семьдесят лет. Не может быть, но Стив слишком много времени провел, глядя в эти глаза, чтобы забыть хоть ресницу. Он не может обознаться.

Рука медленно скользит по щеке дальше, к уху, к ремням, держащим маску. Солдат косится, но позволяет, и Стив снимает этот чудовищный намордник, а под ним...

— Баки, — выдыхает Стив, и все в мире становится абсолютно неважным.

Баки отдергивается, хмурится:

— Зимний Солдат — имущество Гидры, оружие, несущее миру дар порядка...

Голос тоже его, но лишенный живых интонаций. Как машина.

— Зимний, заткнись, — говорит Рамлоу, но незло, почти ласково, — ты больше не имущество, понял? Нахуй все старые директивы, теперь будет по-другому. Похоже, Роджерс знает, кто ты на самом деле? Он расскажет тебе, детка. Ты вспомнишь. Он ничего не помнит, Роджерс, ему стирали память.

«Ничего»? Как бы не так. Он помнит Стива. Помнит что-то, иначе не вглядывался бы в него с такой силой.

Баки — или Солдат? — берет Стива за руку, тянет на себя. Железная рука страшная и холодная, но Стив плавится, поддается, потому что это же Баки. Его Баки. Живой. Рядом с ним.

Все остальное — вторично. Они справятся.

Солдат — или Баки? — садится возле Рамлоу так, будто они естественно совпадают углами, вжимается в него спиной и усаживает Стива рядом. Держит за руки, не выпускает, не то боится потерять снова, не то фиксирует потенциальную угрозу. Заглядывает в лицо так растерянно, будто не может подобрать название тому, что видит.

Стив прижимается лбом к его лбу. Едва замечает, как Рамлоу, обнимая Баки, дотягивается и до него самого, кончиками пальцев касается шеи. Стив бросает взгляд поверх чужого плеча, улыбается.

— Это был ужасный план, Рамлоу.

— Я же говорил — тебе не понравится. Можешь уже убивать, нас не преследуют.

Солдат вскидывается, сжимает запястья Стива, будто боится, что тот и впрямь бросится на Рамлоу.

— Попытка нанесения вреда Командиру закончится ликвидацией, — предупреждает Солдат сурово, потом добавляет мягко и неуверенно: — Командир мой.

— Твой, твой, не ершись, не отберет, — хмыкает Рамлоу.

— Я тоже твой, — шепчет Стив так тихо, что слова тают в шуме двигателя.

Он очень четко понимает, что в ближайшие месяцы, если не годы, будет видеть Рамлоу вот так, очень близко, практически постоянно. На диване перед телевизором — в одной руке пиво, другая обнимает Баки за плечо и вот так же, как сейчас, пробегает кончиками пальцев по шее Стива. В кухне за завтраком, стол маленький, они будут сталкиваться коленями и переглядываться, передавая соль. В кровати. Да, наверняка ведь и в кровати тоже.

В штанах мокро и неприятно холодно, вокруг полный минивэн людей, чья сперма постоянно пытается вытекать из саднящего ануса, за спиной Баки сидит человек, который в этом виноват.

Стив оценивает перспективы. Стива все устраивает.


End file.
